justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Macarena
For the Just Dance Kids routine, see Macarena (Just Dance Kids). |artist = (The Girly Team) |tvfilm = |year = 1995 (Original) 2014 (Cover) |dlc = Classic January 30, 2017 (NOW) April 13, 2017 (JDU) VIP April 24, 2015 |difficulty = Easy |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / (Classic) / / / (VIP) |mashup = Gentlemen (February Unlockable) |alt = |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = (Classic/Mashup) (VIP) |pictos = 72 (Classic/VIP) 64 (Mashup) |dura = 2:47 |nowc = Macarena macarena_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Mia Frye |perf = Classic Grace Bolebe (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Aurélie Sériné (P3) Jenny Sepiere (P4) Just Dance VIP Mouss Otakool (P1) |from = album }} "Macarena" by (covered by The Girly Team in-game) is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by an all-female dance crew: 'P1' P1’s hair is black with pink streaks and is wearing a coral red tank top, a blue bra visible on the sides, a grey star necklace, pink shorts, and black wedges. She is also wearing a pair of pink-framed cat eye sunglasses. 'P2' P2’s hair is brown and in a ponytail. She is wearing a red leopard sleeveless body suit with a cut out on the stomach and pink patent sneakers. 'P3' P3’s hair is brown and puffy. She is wearing a pink and black crop top, a blue skirt, tall pink socks, and a pair of yellow wedged sneakers. 'P4' P4’s hair is long and pink, with a part of it being orange. She is wearing a pink and black giraffe print long sleeved crop top, maroon shorts with a gold chain belt, yellow socks and blue platform peep-toe sneakers. She is also wearing black tea shade sunglasses. Macarena coach 1 big.png|P1 Macarena coach 2 big.png|P2 Macarena coach 3 big.png|P3 Macarena coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The background is composed of four colored panels - green, pink, purple and mango yellow - appear painted in sections. They shift formation from time to time, and reflections of the dancers can be seen on the walls. The walls also light up. If you look closely, the floor has some minor white scratches. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Touch the dancer on the left's shoulder and put your right hand down. This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Throw your arms in the air. *'P2:' Put your left arm forward and your right arm upward. *'P3:' Have your left arm straight and diagonal and your right arm bent and near your face. *'P4:' Have your left arm straight to the right and your right arm upward. Macarena gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Macarena gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Macarena gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Macarena gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Macarena has a monthly Mashup with a theme Gentlemen that can be unlocked in February. It is composed of mature male dancers. Dancers *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''Love Me Again'' *''Fine China'' *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Troublemaker'' *''Love Me Again'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Fine China'' *''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Fine China'' Appearances in Mashups Macarena ''appears in the following Mashup: *You’re On My Mind'' (Quatro) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Trivia *''Macarena'' is the eighth song covered by The Girly Team in the main series. *''Macarena'' and Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go are the only songs from a main series game earlier than to be added to and during the lifespan of . *The routine uses Mia Frye s official choreography for the song. *There are some lyric errors in the lyrics. **"The boy whose name is Vitorino" is misspelled as "The boy who s name is Vitorino". **"Con las chicas que son buenas" is misinterpreted as "Con las chicas que estan buenas". *In the menu icon, the orange-dyed part of P4’s hair is more brown than orange. **Also, P3 s hair appears to be lighter. *The following editing mistakes can be found on some pictograms: **In the first one, P1 s pictogram is more purple than magenta and its texture is grainier. **In the second one, the arrows on P1 and P4s pictograms are a bit off-centered from their outlines. **In the third one, P1 s head is purple instead of magenta and P2 s is reddish instead of orange. **In the fourth one, P1 s left arm is violet instead of magenta, P2 s is reddish instead of orange and P4 s right one has some light blue pixels. **In the fifth one, P3 s right arm has not been cropped properly around P4 s left shoulder, leaving some purple pixels between them. *The texture on P1 s shake emblem is more pixelated and has some light blue pixels between the colored part and the outline. *Although both preview gameplays have "(Bayside Boys Mix)" behind "Macarena", the actual title used in game is simply "Macarena". *There was an error in , where Holding Out for a Hero’s avatar would be accidentally unlocked after playing Macarena. It was fixed a while later. *In the notification for the song s official release and the "New April Songs" video on Just Dance TV, Los Del Rio are credited as the artists instead of The Girly Team. *The VIP routine is affected by a glitch: sometimes, the screen remains white instead of showing the VIP performers.https://youtu.be/UTiF6A3sQPk?list=WL&t=107 Gallery Game Files Macarena cover generic.png|''Macarena'' Macarena_mashup.png|''Macarena'' (Mashup) Ubicorn vip.png|''Macarena'' (VIP) Macarena cover albumcoach.png| album coach Macarena Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Macarena_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Macarena banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Macarena_map_bkg.png| map background Macarena_cover.png| cover (Classic) Macarenamu cover.png| cover (Mashup) macarena_cover@2x.jpg| cover Macarena_cover_1024.png| cover Macarena p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar on macarena p4 golden ava.png|P4 s golden avatar macarena p4 diamond ava.png|P4 s diamond avatar Macarena pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms macarena picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (P1 s pictogram is purple instead of magenta and its texture is grainy) macarena picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (P1 and P4 s arrows have not been aligned correctly with their outlines) Macarena picto error 3.png|Pictogram error 3 (P1’s head is purple instead of magenta and P2’s head is reddish instead of orange) Macarena picto error 4.png|Pictogram error 4 (P1’s left arm is purple instead of magenta, P2’s left arm is reddish instead of orange and P4’s arms have some light blue pixels) macarena picto error 5.png|Pictogram error 5 (P3 s right arm has not been cropped properly around P4 s left shoulder) In-Game Screenshots Macarena routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Macarena jd2015 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Macarenamu jd2015 coachmenu.png|Mashup's coach selection screen Macarena jd2017 menu.png|''Macarena'' on the menu Macarena jd2017 load.png| loading screen Macarena jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Macarena gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Macarena gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Macarena gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Beta Elements Macarena p4 beta golden ava.png|P4 s Beta golden avatar macarena p4 beta diamond ava.png|P4 s Beta diamond avatar Others Macarena thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Macarena thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Macarena concept art.jpg|Concept art Macarena background 1.jpg|Background 1 Macarena background 2.jpg|Background 2 Macarena background 3.jpg|Background 3 Macarena theworldisours.jpg|The dancer that looks like P3 in the background for The World is Ours Macarena jdnow avatar error.png|Avatar error on Macarena jdnow artist error.png|Error in the artist of the song Videos Official Audio Los del Rio - Macarena (Official Music Video) Macarena (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Macarena - Gameplay Teaser (US) Macarena - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "Macarena"- Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (19)Macarena马卡丽娜 -Los Del Rio 五星评价 Macarena - Just Dance Now Macarena - Just Dance 2016 "Macarena"- Just Dance 2017 "Macarena"- Just Dance 2018 "Macarena"- Just Dance 2019 Macarena - Just Dance 2020 'Mashup' Macarena (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 'VIP' Macarena (VIP) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation tr:Macarena Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Jenny Sepiere Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette